User talk:Thundervikkiangel
Hey, 'sup? |} wut MySims Agents had him, but uh...I could not interact with him as much. I also like MySims Agents a lot for teh logic mystery thingy gameplay (uh...I like games like it and Phoenix Wright), and lotsa Leafman dialogue. o.o}} Uh...I forget...eh... o.o;;}} Greetings! Tim Userbox Type to use it.}} Are me and Petal related? Hi Hi! Yeah I'm Brittish! I luv David Tennant too! Tardisgirl98 Joey 066 17:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Hey! this is joey 066 That friend of cream is named Cheese. I like Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Chaos, and All the Chao! Joey 066 17:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I will answer all questions anyone has for me on my talk page. so see you dudes and dudettes Hey. Havent seen you on the blog in a while. it would be cool to see u there. oh and Blanky? PLEASE MAKE MORE TEMPLATES! I CANT GET Wendalyn or wolfah or the other ones i tried on my user page.Joey 066 13:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Where? I'm live in York, but it's quite small for a city. Tardisgirl98 Hi There Hi. I'm Secretive13. My real name is Ashley. You can call me that if you like.Secretive13 20:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Favourite Alien The Daleks are awesome, but I think I like the werewolf best! What's your favourite episode? Tardisgirl98 Tardisgirl98 Favourite Episode Mine's The Shakespere Code (carrionites), or Parters in Crime (weight loss pill). Tardisgirl98 Roleplaying TV Shows I watch The Simpsons, Strictly Come Dancing, Total Wipeout, Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montanna and iCarly. Tokyo Mew Mew~! X3 Secretive' hey nd yes im Secretive's older cousin i do live in new jersey nd yes thts true MiniMe14 20:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC)MiniMeMiniMe14 20:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Matt Smith He is nowhere near as good as David Tennant! Plus he's only twenty something and is the youngest doctor ever! Did you know the weeping angels are back? Please can you help get more info on Doctor who wiki coz it needs help (I just created it)? Tardisgirl98 16:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for being concerned. I'm okay. I'm just busy with a school project. Oh, and here's something: MOO!!! }} Happy St. Patricks day Sorry for the lateness I've been mega-busy! But, Happy St. Patricks day! Tardisgirl98 16:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sport Releif Yeah, I watched it. It was so good! I thought some stuff was mega funny and some mega sad! Have you heard about MySims Sky Heroes? It's supposed to be a cross between racing and agents! What do you think it'll be like? Catcha lata, 17:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Tardisgirl98 MySims Sky Heroes I'm really looking forward to it, I think it comes around my birthday :) That would be awesome! What's your favourite MySims game? Tardisgirl98 17:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Erm Agents... or Kingdom. Same as you! Who's your all-time favourite sim? Mine is either Yuki, Evelyn or Buddy! Tardisgirl98 18:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Hi! Tardisgirl98 09:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Mario, but the princess is in the other castle. }} Doctor Who Yeah it was good! I'm still going to miss David Tennant, though! I won't spoil it for you, but look at the sonic at the end! Tardisgirl98 13:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter }} bdkfiergig }} Happy Easter! }} WHAT KINDA BUNNY LAYS EGGS?!?! }} OH NO! I'M LATE! D: }} Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew YAY! Derp.}} A day to help EARTH! replace MESSAGE HERE with wateva you want to say and it should look like this: }} Hello, Victoria... Hiya! }} ...Games Friends and stuff Tardisgirl Productions Hi! Hello Tokyo Mew Mew is awesome!!! I like Mew Zakuro. If you look on my user page my Sim's name is Zakuro. Hi! Hello Tokyo Mew Mew is awesome!!! I like Mew Zakuro. If you look on my user page my Sim's name is Zakuro.--Violetlover16 04:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 If Tokyo Mew Mew Charaacters were Sims... Ichigo: Dollly Mint: Ms. Nicole Pudding:DJ Candy Lettuce: Makoto Zakuro: Violet Kish: Preston Pie:... (I don't know him.) Tart:GOD!!! I DON"T KNOW!!!! Masaya :Travis Violetlover16 21:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 TGP Wiki }}